


Shake Those Hips, Baby!

by roseleslie87fan



Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Jon and Gendry are transfixed by the sight on the stage...
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte Wilde
Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748971
Kudos: 2





	Shake Those Hips, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Entertainment Only
> 
> Song:  
> 'Into The Groove' - Madonna

_**And you can dance** _  
_**For inspiration** _  
_**Come on (Come on!)** _

_**Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah...** _

_**Get up on your feet  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be?** _

Ygritte was the real living fire tonight, Jon thought as he watched his girlfriend bustin' a move on the dancing stage of the _**Red Viper;**_ by now, Oberyn Martell's night club became their constant destination every Friday evening... The red haired beauty wore her silver crop top with wide shoulder straps, low waist skinny black leather pants and a pair of glittering gold-and-white **Nike** trainers; behind her, brown haired Marge Tyrell, in dark blue-and-purple mini dress, her feet bare because she removed her black high heels, put her hands on Ygritte's waist and both girls rocked their bodies together in the beat...

_**Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free** _  
_**At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see** _  
_**I'm tired of dancing here all by myself** _  
_**Tonight I want to dance with someone else...** _

_**Get into the groove** _  
_**Boy you've got to prove** _  
_**Your love to me, yeah!** _

_**Get up on your feet** _  
_**Step to the beat...** _

Jon, Arya and her boyfriend Gendry watched as Ygritte hugged Marge for a moment and whispered something into her ear, and then the brunette haired Tyrell girl became still, while Ygritte got behind her, glued her back to Marge's and let herself loose, raised her arms and began throwing some killing dance moves while her ass in those tight leather pants rubbed against Marge's mini dress-clad one; the redhead girl's hips swayed and rocked in a way that made Gendry feel the heat inside already too hot night club interior as well, just what he and his buddy needed, but the guys could not be blamed for that, could they, as they watched the wild beauty undulating her already too exposed midriff, atleast for Gendry's tastes, leaving very little to their imagination, as well as that of a few of other club patrons that night, if anybody else found this dancing performance interesting, of which Gendry had no doubt in the slightest that they would, most likely...


End file.
